


KuroxKenma Drama CD+Dj English translation.

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: Kuro and Ken's first night together.





	KuroxKenma Drama CD+Dj English translation.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDhYndayxUU

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDhYndayxUU

Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou

 

Ima sara kedo, daitte iin dayo na?  
Is it ok for me to hold you?  
Hmm.  
Ii kana?  
Is it ok, right?  
Jiito shitero.  
Just stay still.  
Koe dase yo; kamuna yo  
Take out your voice, don’t hold back. Don’t bite it.  
Ikinariwa sasuga ni moridakarana  
It is impossible to thrust in one go.  
Iitaku nai ka?  
It does not hurt, right?  
Chikara nuite kure, yukuri, ikiohaite  
Just take a breath and relax.  
Daijobou ka?  
Are you ok?  
Ketsukunaika?  
It is not hard on you?  
Kuromi kun…  
Hontou wa sukoshi tsurakattadakedo, demo iitaiwake jaa nakutte  
It was hard for me, but it was not the pain.  
Orewa tada Kazami no namae o yobitsurushikanakatta  
All I just wanted to say his name over and over again like being a part of him.  
Marude tokete hitotsu ni naruyo na kankaku  
As if I melt wholly.  
Shokubtsu to kanjiateru toki mitai ni  
The same pleasure I found in touching any plant.


End file.
